


Obat Patah Hati

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin bertanya pada sahabatnya Han Jisung, "Obat patah hati apaan sih?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 2





	Obat Patah Hati

**Author's Note:**

> Halooooo, ini cerita HYUNSUNG semoga suka ya. Ada banyak bahasa daerah tapi semoga paham ehehehe. Akhir kata selamat membaca dan saya tidak ambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan cerita ini yaaa. Murni buat menyayangi otp aja.

“Jii ...”

“Hmm, da apa ganteng?”

“Maneh tau ga cara ngobatin patah hati?”

“Aduh urang juga kurang tau sih obatnya apa kan emang ga ada resepnya juga, tapi inget ga pas gua patah hati karena Felix lebih milih Bang Abin?”

“Inget, maneh jelek banget waktu itu hahaha.”

“Iya yang itu, terus tau ga yang bikin urang senyum lagi apaan?”

“Apa emangnya?”

Jisung tersenyum sampai giginya kelihatan, ditariknya Hyunjin yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya menjadi duduk di pangkuan Jisung. Ah iya laptop yang tadi nangkring di paha Jisung udah ngungsi ke meja lampu pas Hyunjin bertanya, _'obat patah hati apaan?'_.

“Kudu sambil pangkuan gini Ji?”

“Sssttt dengerin dulu atuh, ini teh ada hubungannya sama jawaban yang maneh cari.”

“Sok der atuh, jangan ngusapin tangan urang wae jadi ngantuk.”

“Iyaa, sakedap kasep. Etapi maneh ga berubah ya diusap dikit langsung ngantuk.”

“Bacot Ji ... buruannnn.”

“Sip-um pas urang ngerasa ancur udah watir pisan terus urang ga sengaja ketemu maneh di studio dan urang ga cerita apa-apa tapi pas itu maneh peluk urang semaleman kayak gini, terus urang jadi mikir iya juga sih ga bisa bareng Felix hidup urang bakal terus lanjut dan baik-baik aja. Soalnya punya elo.”

Alis Hyunjin menukik, “punya gue?” Hyunjin masih loading badannya udah noleh ke belakang dan cuma ketemu kepala Jisung yang mukanya udah tenggelam di punggungnya.

“Jiii, tau ga maneh kedengeran seperti orang yang suka ke urang.”

Jisung mengangguk. Hyunjin terperanjat, kaget banget brouuuu. Deminya yaaaa kirain Hyunjin tuh Jisung bro for lyfe yang kalo dibisikin kata suka bro dari bro for lyfenya bakal kehapus makannya Hyunjin nahan-nahan tuh biar engga kesedot pesona Jisung. Terus sekarang pas Hyunjin berhasil _move on_ dengan naro atensinya ke Bang Chandra walau di akhir tertolak juga: Jisung secara engga langsung bilang dia naro hati buat Hyunjin. WAHHH PARAH SIH NGAPAIN HYUNJIN MUTER KALO AKHIRNYA YANG DIA PENGEN JUGA PENGEN SAMA HYUNJIN. TAKDIRRRRRR HYUNJIN MINTA REFUND WAKTU.

“Anjaayyyyy Jiii maneh suka ke urang?”

“Suka sih, tapi kan maneh sukanya yang tua-tua kayak Bang Chandra urang yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari maneh bisa apa Jin.”

“Ji, kalo suka teh bilang. Tau gini kan urang engga akan buang waktu ngejar yang engga pasti kayak Bang Chandra.”

“Ya urang kannn sadar diri aja gitu.”

“Maneh kayaknya beneran suka sama urang ya, seorang Jisung sadar diri tuh ga wajarr.”

“Suka banget Jin, suka banget. Dari sejak maneh nemenin urang pas lagi jatoh-jatohnya sampai hari ini gua sesuka itu sama elu.”

“Ji ....”

“Iya ganteng, kenapa lagi?”

“Pacaran yuk, gua juga udah suka dari lama tapi takut sahabatan kita rusak. Lagian mayan udah _roomate_ jadi kalo mau nge- _date_ atau _hahaneutan_ kan gampang.”

“JINNNN NAON HAHANEUTAN ARI KAMU NGOMONGNYA JOROK PISAN.”

“Ya terus gimana aku emang mau sama kamu, emang kamu ga mau gitu?”

“YA MAU ATUH.”

“Nah, mataknya jangan sok suci.”

“Tapi aku lulusan ponpes euy, masa zina.”

“Ughh kumaha atuh aku pengen banget soalnya udah lega, Ji.”

“Ari _cuddle_ kumaha Jin? Kan _haneut_ juga terus ga zina-zina teuing mereun.”

“Ah Kumaha lulusan ponpes teh ...”

“Atuda atuda pengen.”

“Yauda, _cuddle_ aja tapi tambahin _kiss-kiss_ ya. Lebar udah kagok dosa dengan _cuddle_ nambah dikit lagi lah, Ji.”

“Siap ayang.”

Hyunjin dikecup dan selanjutnya semua yang Jisung ancang-ancangkan jadi omong kosong soalnya di antara mereka berdua yang aktif bikin enak dan keenakan itu Han Jisung. Kesel banget ga tuh. Oh iya, atos heula nya.

**tamat.**


End file.
